Hey Ya
Hey Ya Hey Ya is a song performed by Kenny, Joey and Trevor. Joey wanted to impress his dad by singing him a song for him and as the song goes on Molly, Marissa and Jasmine joins in. Joey's dad seems satisfied when the girls begun twerking and impressed as the song ends. Lyrics Joey: One, two, three, uh! Kenny: My baby don't mess around Because she loves me so And this I know for sure. Uh, But does she really wanna But can't stand to see me Walk out the door. Don't try to fight the feelin' 'Cause the thought alone is killing me right now.. Uh, thank god for mom and dad For sticking two together 'Cause we don't know how... UH! Girls: Hey... ya. Hey ya. Hey... ya. Hey ya. Hey... ya. Hey ya. Hey... ya. Hey ya. ' ''Joey:' You think you've got it Oh, you think you've got it But got it just don't get it 'Til there's nothing at all We get together Oh, we get together But separate's always better when there's feelings involved If what they say is "Nothing is forever" Then what makes, then what makes, then what makes Then what makes, what makes, what makes love the exception So why you, why you Why you, why you, why you are we so in denial When we know we're not happy here... Y'all don't want me here you just wanna dance 'Meso-Teens Girls (with Kenny):' Hey... ya. (OH OH) Hey ya. (OH OH) Hey... ya. (Don't want to meet your daddy, OH OH) Hey ya. (Just want you in my Caddy OH OH) Hey... ya. (OH OH, don't want to meet yo' mama OH OH) Hey ya. (Just want to make you cumma OH OH) Hey... ya. (I'm, OH OH I'm, OH OH) Hey ya. (I'm just being honest OH OH, I'm just being honest) 'Trevor (with Meso-Teens Girls:) Hey, alright now Alright now fellas yeah! Now what's cooler than bein' cool? ('''Joey and Kenny: ICE COLD!) I can't hear ya' I say what's, what's cooler than bein' cool? (Joey and Kenny: ICE COLD!) Whooo... Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, OK now ladies (yeah!) Now we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds Now don't have me to break this thing down for nothing Now I wanna see y'all on your baddest behavior Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor Uh!Here we go know... Shake it, shake, shake it, shake it (oh oh) Shake it, shake it, shake, shake it, shake it, shake it (oh oh) Shake it, shake it like a Polaroid Picture, shake it, shake it Shh you got to, shake it, shh shake it, shake it, got to shake it (Shake it sugar) shake it like a Polaroid Picture Kenny: (Repeating "Shake it" in background) Now all Beyoncé's and Lucy Liu's And baby dolls, get on the floor (Get on the floor) You know what to do. You know what to do. You know what to do! Meso-Teens Girls: Hey... ya. (OH OH) Hey ya. (OH OH) Hey... ya. (OH OH) Hey ya. (Uh oh, Hey ya) Hey... ya. (OH OH) Hey ya. (Uh, uh, OH OH) Hey... ya. (OH OH) Hey ya. (OH OH) continues until fade Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs